


a softer fall

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Crowley's POV of their first time.  Aziraphale's will be the following one.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Kudos: 25





	a softer fall

For Crowley, his first time with Aziraphale is six thousand years of longing and lust and desire spun real.

it's glasses of wine refilled, and refilled again, by miracles, demonic or angelic. 

It's Aziraphale understanding his sodden ranting about dolphins and whether ducks have ears or don't.

It's arguing about Shakespeare and whether Hamlet was really any good or not (he still thinks it was mostly Burbage's fault).

It's sweat dripping from Aziraphale's face, and the way he breathes even though he doesn't need to. 

The way he holds his unnecessary breath, just before he hits his climax. 

It's the way his eyes are so Blessed blue, a shade of blue that Crowley doesn't have a name for. 

It feels like he's Falling again but Aziraphale reaches out and catches him, with just a word. 

A glance.

A kiss.


End file.
